Wanna Watchin' Movie?
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Acara menonton para namja -Sehun dan Kai- dengan sedikit gangguan dari Krystal. REPOST. HUNKAI. BOT!KAI, fail!rape scene, YAOI.


_**Wanna Watchin' Movie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's HunKai, honey!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**gue nakal dikit gak papa dong yah? xDD gue lagi lanjutin ynag Will I Get My Lover sama series lain *slap* sama beberapa req dari someone/? =w=a**_

_**jadi, intinya ff ini udah di apus sama pihak ffn-nya kemaren, cuma, yaaaa, ya gitu/? guenya aja errr sedikit biatch xD dan yah, selingan ._. dikit lagi WIGML jadi kok, lanjutannya doang xDD belum nyampe end gitu~**_

_**yodah lah sekian =w=v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LIME? LEMON? NOT REALLY~, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bad Language as usual, and always YAOI/SHO-AI/BL or whatev you call it~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't even try to read this if you hate this fiction, its HUNKAI, WIFF BOT KAI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** ~ DV28 ~**_

Krystal mendengus, "Lama-lama aku bosan melihat kalian selalu berdua."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, matanya mengerling jahil pada Krystal yang berdiri didepan mejanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu aku bisa selalu bersama Sehun eoh?~"

_Rollin' her eyes_, Krystal menatap Jongin aneh, "Cemburu padamu? Astaga, bahkan para namja di Eropa sana masih lebih _rawr_ daripada Sehunmu itu."

"Hei, hei, aku dengar itu." Sehun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, "Dan, perlu kau tahu, Jongin-KU ini juga lebih manis, imut dan _smexy_ daripada kau."

"Yah!"

Jongin tertawa keras, "Oh, _wreck it_, Krys, _but_, terimakasih tuan Oh, aku tahu aku memang terlalu _sessy _ benar? Haha."

"_Well_, sisi manismu lebih terlihat dimataku."

"Kau mencoba merayuku, huh? _Not workin'_, aku sudah sering mendengar itu."

"Siapa yang merayu? Kalau aku mengatakan kau adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling cantik yang pernah aku temui, itu baru aku merayumu."

"Kau mulai menyebalkan tuan Oh."

"Terimakasih, sayang."

"Cukup!" Krystal berseru, tangannya menyilang didepan dada, matanya menatap sinis dua orang –dengan status hubungan tidak jelas itu– dan berkata kesal, "Ck, berhenti membuat orang lain iri."

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu nona Jung." Jongin menyeringai tipis kearah Krystal, matanya kembali menatap Sehun, "_So,_ bagaimana? Ini hari terakhir kita ujian, dan _film 'The Hunger Game'_ ada dibioskop malam ini, aku ingin menonton itu, Sehun."

"Ck, aku tidak peduli kita mau menonton apa malam ini, aku hampir mati karena _fuckin' formula_ seminggu ini."

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau jam 10? Sepertinya kita akan mendapat bioskop 'pribadi' nanti, haha."

Dan Krystal –yang merasa diabaikan– kembali mendengus kesal, "AAA! Aku sebal sekelas dengan kalian berdua!"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa keras saat Krystal pergi keluar kelas dengan menghentakan kakinya keras dan bibirnya yang mem_pout_ sebal. Oh, jangan sampai Krystal melapor pada Jessica karena sudah membuatnya kesal, atau Sehun dan Jongin akan terkurung mengenaskan –lagi– digudang belakang sekolah –_well_ mengenaskan bagi Jongin, dan surga dunia bagi Sehun, _you know why rite'_? Kekeke~

**~ DV28 ~**

"Haha! Apa kubilang kita akan mendapatkan bioskop 'pribadi'~"

Jongin tertawa sepanjang lorong. Ditangannya ada dua kantung _popcorn_ ukuran sedang, dan, oh tentu saja _cola_ ditangan Sehun. Menonton _film_ paling cocok bersama _popcorn_ dan_ cola _'kan?

Mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kursi paling belakang, dan, _yeah_, hanya ada mereka disana, mungkin nanti akan ada yang menyusul, mungkin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau ingin sekali menonton _film _ini." Sehun meraih beberapa _popcorn_ ditangan Jongin saat mereka sudah menempati kursi masing-masing.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku hanya penasaran, Baekhyun-hyung bilang _film_ ini cukup bagus."

"Terserah padamu."

"Oh, oh! _Film_nya mulai~"

Sehun mulai memasang tampang bosan setelah _film_ diputar, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang serius menonton sambil sesekali memakan _popcorn_nya. Sampai pertengahan _film_, Sehun mulai mengantuk.

"Kau serius sekali sih."

Jongin diam.

"Ck, lama-lama kurasa ini bukan _thriller movie_."

Jongin masih diam.

"Astaga, aku mengantuk."

"_For mercy's sake,_ Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

"Ck, harusnya kita menonton _The Hobbit_ saja." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi, sementara Jongin menatap Sehun memelas –persis seperti anak kucing yang meminta untuk dibawa pulang, "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Dan, didepan sana, Katniss dan kawan-kawannya sedang berada didekat pantai buatan, tepat saat Sehun mencoba fokus menonton, Katniss dan seorang pria entah-siapa-namanya itu –Peter? Peeta? Pasta? Oh, sudahlah, Sehun lupa, tengah berciuman. Sehun mendengus pelan, "Apa kubilang, ini _romance_, membosankan_._"

Menyerah, Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Sehun, "Hah~ jadi maumu apa? Keluar dan memilih _film_ lain? Atau?"

"_Well_, kalau ditanya begitu…" Sehun melirik Jongin sebelum menyeringai kecil, "…daripada menonton _romance film_ orang lain, bagaimana kalau kita membuat _film_ kita sendiri, hn?"

"H-hah?" Oh, Jongin tahu apa maksud Sehun sebenarnya, terlalu tahu, "Lagi? Disini? Kau gila? Lakukan dengan kekasihmu!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, aku bosan, lagipula, kekasihku kan kau, Jongin."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, huh?" Jongin mendengus kasar melihat Sehun menatapnya jahil, "Kau menyebalkan." Perlahan, Jongin beranjak dari posisinya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Sehun, "Kalau ada yang melihat ini, aku akan mencekikmu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau kutinggal tidur sendiri saja mimpi buruk, mau mencoba membunuhku, eh? Oh, lucu sekali."

"Ck." Jongin melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling leher Sehun dan menariknya mendekat, "_STFU_, Oh Sehun…" Jongin menarik rambut belakang Sehun pelan, membuat Sehun mendongak tepat didepan wajah Jongin, Jongin berbisik pelan –dan sedikit _seductive_– "…_just kiss me, you, stupid brat._"

Sehun menyeringai lebar saat Jongin mulai mencium bibirnya gemas, tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus _sessy butt_ Jongin dan meremas bagian _yummy_ itu cukup keras, sampai suara erangan Jongin terdengar.

Keduanya saling menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit bibir _partner_-nya. Tangan-tangan mereka pun bergerak liar bersamaan dengan _sound effect_ dari _film_ yang berdentum keras.

Sehun mendesis pelan saat Jongin dengan tidak sengaja –_and we know the real one is, _Jongin sengaja_–_ menggesekan _sessy butt_-nya itu pada '_disco stick_' milik Sehun dibawah sana. Dan Jongin sendiri, sibuk mencumbu bibir Sehun, mencoba menahan erangan menyedihkannya meluncur saat merasakan benda keras itu menekan pantatnya.

"Cih." Rasanya Sehun ingin merobek paksa kemeja _light blue_ milik Jongin ini, sayangnya Jongin masih membutuhkan kemeja ini saat mereka keluar dari sini nanti, "_Did I already tell you, honey? I hate when you use this suit._"

Jongin tertawa –sedikit mengejek, "_I know_, aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi, dan, _yeah_, firasatku benar hm~" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun –lagi, dia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun, "Sekarang pengendalian dirimu lumayan, eh, tumben kau tidak 'merusak' kemejaku." Tangannya bermain dengan helaian pirang Sehun pelan, oh, kau tahu Sehun benci saat seseorang memegang rambutnya, _well_, ini pengecualian untuk Kim Jongin, apalagi saat ini~

Sehun kembali mendecih pelan, "Kau tahu seberapa aku ingin sekali merobek semua pakaianmu ini sekarang, Kim Jongin." Sehun menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, sampai di leher Jongin yang masih terlihat mulus –untuk beberapa detik kedepan, Sehun mengecup leher Jongin pelan, "_God! _Kenapa kau selalu terlihat menggoda dimataku, eh?"

Baru saja Jongin ingin menjawab, Jongin mengerang tertahan saat Sehun menghisap lehernya kuat, dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal Sehun yang mulai menggoda _'disco stick'_-nya dibawah sana. Semua ini membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk mendesah. _Uhh_, Jongin tidak pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi ini, permainan tangan Sehun dibawah sana selalu membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang…"

Jongin menatatap Sehun sinis, mulutnya sibuk mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, "Aku tidak terima kalau aku yang harus jadi _bot_ lagi malam ini."

"Hm?" Sehun menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin, "Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah mendominasiku, Jong_baby_."

Jongin merengut sebal, "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang!"

Dan dengan segera, sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya, Jongin kembali menggoda bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerang kesal, ck, sepertinya kali ini mereka tidak akan menggunakan kasur.

**~ DV28 ~**

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Jongin menatap _horror_ pada papan tulis kelasnya. Tidak, tidak, itu masih papan tulis biasa, hanya saja… DENGAN FOTONYA DAN SEHUN SEDANG BERCIUMAN DI BIOSKOP KEMARIN MALAM!_ Uhh,_ Oke, ini berlebihan.

Oh, seseorang kubur Jongin sekarang juga. Berapa orang yang sudah melihat foto ini?!

"Kekeke~ Jongin sayang~" Krystal menghampiri Jongin yang masih mematung dengan wajah jauh dari kata 'wajar', "Kau suka? Ck, lain kali jangan coba-coba membuatku _super_ kesal nee~" Krystal tertawa keras sebelum berbisik pada pelan, "Kakakku punya videonya loh~ _and_, oh! Ngomong-ngomong kalian _hawt _sekali~ kkkk~"

Setelah kepergian Krystal –yang berjalan dengan riang gembira keluar kelas– Jongin menepuk jidatnya keras. Oh, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada terkunci di gudang belakang sekolah waktu itu –ini masih ulah Jessica juga. Jangan tanya soal Sehun, dia sudah berada di entah bagian mana dari _la la land_ miliknya itu. Ck, kadar cueknya mulai melebihi batas.

Oh, lain kali, Jongin tidak akan mau berurusan lagi dengan Krystal, apalagi membuatnya sebal –saat Jongin menjahilinya bersama Sehun– atau mungkin foto-foto lain tentang mereka berdua akan menyebar lebih jauh, ck.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas bersandar pada mejanya, sebelum berkata frustasi, "Lain kali aku tidak akan mau menonton _lame film_ bersamamu lagi, Oh Sehun."

**~ END ~**


End file.
